


April Fools Suprise

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: Just the Three of Us [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Engagement, Minor Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Uncertainty in a relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: After hearing Jensen and Danneel’s thoughts about having another kid, you start to second guess what exactly your April Fools day surprise will do to your relationship. (Prequel to Heat Wave)





	April Fools Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is purely fictional.  
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Alright, one…two…three…open!”

Opening your eyes you glanced at the object in Danneel’s hands. A small white stick, but the bolded word pregnant stood out prominently from the screen. Your eyes widened as you glanced up at her, before moving your eyes to Jensen.

“O-oh my god Dani really?” Your mind was moving a thousand miles a minute, trying to process this new information with your own secret floating through your mind. The silence from Jensen was obvious, his jaw just hung open as he looked at his wife. Before after a few moments of silence Dani started to laugh.

“Gotcha! Happy April Fools!” She threw her head back in laughter as Jay let out a sigh of relief next to you. “Oh god, you should’ve seen your faces! It was perfect, I wish I recorded it.”

“Jesus Danneel, you almost gave me a heart attack,” He chuckled as he playfully pushed her, before grabbing the fake pregnancy test and throwing it away, “ I don’t even want to think about either of you being pregnant right now, we can not handle another one.”

Your throat ran dry and your stomach seemingly dropped to your feet as you listened to him and Danneel laugh at the mere thought of having another child now. After that you zoned out, your mind now more focused on controlling the wave of nausea that was washing over you. The feeling came in waves these past few weeks and of course, it would pick that most inconvenient time to make its presence known. Thankfully you were able to swallow the feeling for now.

“Y/N? Baby, hey?” Danneel’s voice brought you out of your head as you realized the two of them were staring at you. “You alright? You don’t look so good?”

“Y-yeah just feeling a bit off today, I’m sure I’m just tired.” You gave her a reassuring smile in hopes to ease her suspicions. Jensen simply shrugged his shoulders and pulled his jacket on.

“Well as I was saying Dani and I are going to head to the brewery for a bit, meet up with Gino and talk about some new brews we want to try for the summer. You can stay here and rest for a bit, the kids are with my mom and dad so you’ll have some peace.” Moving toward you he pressed a small kiss to your head before heading out. Danneel followed suit, giving you a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door.

“Call us if you need anything, get some rest baby!”

Letting out a sigh you headed upstairs, and carefully crawled into your shared bed, burying your head into one of the pillows. You didn’t know what to do, earlier today you’d been sure that you were going to surprise them tonight with the news. But now you were afraid, this news could ruin everything, your whole life ripped away from you because you were stupid enough to think it was a good idea to not use protection. Wiping away some stray tears you looked down at your belly. Gently you ghosted your fingers over your invisible bump, cradling the life you held inside as you pictured your new life. You’d hoped for a little girl, just like JJ and Arrow, so full of life and optimism like Danneel. You imagined her with cute little curls and Jensen’s green eyes, or you pictured a handsome baby boy like Zeppelin, who’s features mirrored their father. Closing your eyes you pictured all the beautiful memories you’d make with your newest addition before falling asleep.

However your peace didn’t last, soon these hopeful dreams turned into nightmares as your thoughts drifted. The image of Jensen holding your child faded to him screaming at you to get out, and your dreams of Danneel cradling your baby softly against her chest left your mind as well. Instead, it morphed her looks of love into looks of hatred, as she shoved you out of your home.

“No..no, please...Dani please.” Your voice was caught in your throat, causing it to come out as nothing more than a whisper in your dream. The words fell on deaf ears as you watched her slam the door in your face. Pounding on the door you begged to be let back in, pleading and apologizing for what you’d done hoping her and Jensen would reconsider.

“Jay! D-Dani, please I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it. it was an accident..” You sunk to the floor as you felt someone shaking you gently.

“Y/N? Baby wake up.” Jensen’s deep voice pulled you from the nightmare, and as soon as your eyes open your arms shot around him. Tugging him into your chest as you cried.

“Y-you didn’t leave me...” You mumbled into his shoulder as he reassuringly rubbed your back, rocking you gently to calm you and you could feel Danneel’s hand running through your hair.

“Ssh, it’s alright, we didn’t leave you, darling. We’re still here, we promise.” 

“B-but you’re going to leave!! You’re going to hate me…you’re both gonna hate me and leave me.” You sobbed into his chest, clinging onto his arms as he rocked you back and forth. Danneel rubbed your back gently as she tried to calm you a bit.

“We could never hate you, sweetie, just try to calm down a bit okay? You’re going to make yourself sick. I know you’re scared right now but I promise you, whatever happened we can work it out alright? Just breathe.” Your cries eventually turned into soft hiccups as time went on and eventually silence took over the room.

“Whenever you want to talk baby, we are all ears.” You could feel Jensen’s voice rumble through his chest as he situated you in his lap. Keeping your head down you twiddled your thumbs, trying to figure out how exactly to mutter those simple words.

“I-I....a... about a week ago, I went to the doctor for a checkup. While I was there I told him I’d been getting sick lately and just feeling really run down, so he ran some tests. A-and yesterday morning he called me and told me...“ Sniffling, you bit your lip before moving on,” he told me that, my tests showed lots of elevated levels in certain areas. So when I asked him what that meant was he said that I...I’m pregnant.”

Again the room went silent, you could see Danneel’s eyes widen as you confessed and you watched as they glanced from you to Jensen. You kept your head down, and after a few minutes of quiet you spoke up.

“I-I should go...” However, Jensen’s arms tightened around you as you tried to get up. He pulled your back flush with his chest and he laid his head on your shoulder, allowing his tears to wet your shirt. Looking over at Danneel you could see she was also crying, at first you were worried that your worst fears were about to come true until she gave you a smile.

“You’re really pregnant?” Jensen mumbled, his hands moving to touch your flat belly.

“Y-yeah, I’ve got an appointment in a few days to make sure everything’s alright. But yeah, there’s a baby in there.” You sniffled softly as he pressed a kiss to your hair and pulled Danneel into his arms as well.

“Another little Ackles, oh I can’t wait.” Danneel sighed, her hand joining his on your stomach. You were happy they were taking the news so well, but you were unsure of how to feel. Gently, you moved away from the pair, causing them both to look at you in confusion.

“You mean you’re not mad?”

“No baby, of course, we aren’t mad. This is the best news you could’ve given us.” She frowned, moving to take her hand into yours.

“It’s just this morning you and Jensen were saying how you couldn’t imagine having another baby right now...”

The pair sighed and Jensen’s moved up to rest his hand on your leg. “We just said those things because we didn’t want to scare you off, we were afraid you weren’t ready for that yet. But on the way to the brewery, we talked about how nice it would be to have another baby, and how we would love for you to be the one to carry it. I guess it turns out you were more than ready for this.” He gave you a small reassuring smile before Dani spoke up.

“I’m sorry we scared you this morning, I know how hard it must have been for you to hear that especially when you were going through so many emotions already Y/N. I’m just so sorry.” She sighed, looking down at her hands as Jensen rubbed her back. Reaching forward you grazed your hand over her cheek and lifted her chin up.

“I forgive you both, I think we all were a little too caught up in our heads today. But, now that it’s over, we can celebrate.” Smiling you winked at Jensen before pulling Danneel into a gentle kiss. The two of you giggled softly as he whined feeling a bit left out.

“Come on I want some lovin’,” He pouted as the two of you broke apart.

“No way, lovin’ on you is how we got into this situation anyway.” Danneel joked before leaning down and placing a kiss on your belly. “But that’s alright because now we’ve got another little angel on the way.”

Smiling softly you laid back as the two of them moved to lay on either side of you. Danneel cuddled against your side as Jensen remained near your hip, tracing small circles over your shirt.

“What a day...” He smiled, gently kissing your side before whispering to your stomach, “But there’s still one thing that might make this night a little better.”

“Just one tiny little thing,” Danneel whispered, pecking your cheek as both of them sat up, each of them pulling out a small golden ring with a diamond set in each.

“G-guys are you...” Your eyes filled with tears as Jensen cut you off.

“We’ve been planning this for quite some time now, and for some reason tonight just felt right. We’ve been together for almost three years so we figured it’s about time.” Smiling, he looked toward Danneel who continued.

“These rings match ours, and even though we can’t make this legal. We’d at least like to do what we can to make you unofficially but still officially ours. So will you marry us?” Nodding your head frantically you cried.

“Y-yes! Yes, a million times yes!” Both of them held your hand as they slipped their respective rings onto your finger before pulling you into a kiss. Soon enough the three of you were cuddled together tired from the days' excitement, you laid in the middle fawning over your rings as your fiancées kept their hands on your belly.

“What a day full of surprises” You smiled, resting your hand over theirs, you tried your best to stay awake but slowly you slipped into sleep. The pair, however, stayed awake, lovingly watching over their fiancée.

“What a great April Fools day surprise huh Jay?” Danneel chuckled quietly as she intertwined her fingers with his.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Yeah...” She smiled, “Me either.”


End file.
